The Kim Possible Movie
The Kim Possible Movie is an American 2D animated action-adventure comedy-drama film based on Disney Channel's animated television series of the same name, directed by Steve Loter. It's produced by Disney Television Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Rough Draft Studios, Synergy Animation, Hanho Heung Up and Toon City Animation, and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Production Development After Disney announced plans for a possivle Kim Possible revival, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle developed ideas for a potential theatrical movie based on the series. Disney asked the creators to hatch "the greatest idea they can imagine" for a theatrical film. The creators wanted to make a movie on the same level than the ones from Pixar and Marvel Studios, the Indiana Jones films and the Disney classics, while preserving the original show's humor, heart and uniqueness. Most of the film's writers returned from the original series such as Mark Palmer, Greg Weisman, Brian Swenlin, Laura McCreary, Kurt Weldon and Gary Sperling, while first-time writers consisted of Tab Murphy, Irene Mechi, Bob Tzudiker, Noni White, David Reynolds, Jonathan Roberts, Linda Woolverton, Jonathan Greenberg, Tom Warburton, Joss Whedon, Michael Reaves, Cary Bates, Eric Luke, Tad Stones, Ford Riley and Joe Ansolabehere. Together, the team developed a huge variety of story ideas, with Schooley and McCorkle's one adapted into the final film. Disney gave the creative team a great level of creative freedom. The creators stated that they didn't want the film to be an extended episode from the original series and they turned to the creative heads of both Walt Disney Animation Studios and Pixar Animation Studios to fine tune the script. Casting The cast from the original series consisting of Christy Carlson Romano, Will Friedle, Nancy Cartwright, Tahj Mowry, John DiMaggio, Nicole Sullivan, Gary Cole, Jean Smart, Kirsten Storms, Raven-Symoné, Tom Kane, Patton Oswalt and Tara Strong returned to reprise their roles. Raymond Ochoa voiced Jim and Tim Possible, replacing their original voice actors Shaun Fleming and Spencer Fox. Tim Curry took over the role of Señor Senior, Sr. from Earl Boen. Christopher Daniel Barnes, Samuel E. Wright, David Ogden Stiers, Angela Lansbury, Moira Kelly, Phil Collins, Irene Bedard, Patrick Stewart, Lacey Chabert, Max Charles, T.J. Sympkins, Idris Elba, Alan Tudyk, Bill Hader, Oprah Winfrey, John Goodman, Eddie Izzard and J.K. Simmons also played various characters in the film. Animation Despite being based in a Disney TV cartoon, the movie was jointly produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation, Rough Draft Studios, Synergy Animation, Hanho Heung Up and Toon City Animation. Disney's television animation unit worked on story and development alongside Walt Disney Animation Studios who also collaborated on pre-production. The character layouts and posing were done at Disney's Glendale-based TV animation studio while both Walt Disney Animation Studios, Rough Draft Studios, Synergy Animation, Hanho Heung Up and Toon City Animation worked together on the animation work with additional scenes animated at Rough Draft's sister studio in South Korea and clean-up work done at Disney's main Burbank studio. Additional clean-up animation was done by Yowza Animation, HGN Produções, Neomis Animation, Sunwoo Entertainment, Wang Film Productions, A-Film, Milimetros Dibujos Animados, July Films, SPA Animagic, TerraGlyph Productions, Acció, Snipple Animation, A.Film and Estudio Moro, with digital ink-and-paint done by Mercury Filmworks. Industrial Light & Magic also collaborated on the CGI sequences and the stereoscopic 3D conversion. The team looked to films such as The Incredibles, The Avengers and X-Men movies and The Bourne Identity for inspiration for character staging. The filmmakers also looked at some Kim Possible episodes and TV movies. Chris Bailey and David Block were credited as the co-directors. Music Mark Mancina composed the film's score, having composed soundtrack for other Disney animated films like Tarzan, Brother Bear, Planes 1 and 2 and Moana. He used the show's theme song "Call Me, Beep Me", but didn't want to overuse it. He composed his own themes for each character. Kim's leitmotif was the scene-stealer, and Mancina also composed themes for Ron, Rufus, Drakken and Shego. Some cues from the original series by Adam Berry were also used in the film. Category:Kim Possible Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Disney films Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Sharp-Comedy films